Fireflies
by xjabberwockyxpeacex
Summary: Luna song fic to Owl City's "Fireflies". She was sure that, if someone were to catch her out right now, dancing alongside the cool breeze that wrapped itself around her like a comforting blanket, the droplets of high notes would invade their ears as well.


I just downloaded Fireflies and now I'm in love with it, so I had to do a Luna fic with it. I don't even know if this makes sense. Some of it just seems like word vomit to a tune.

This is set sometime in DH, Luna's sixth year, before the final battle.

I don't own Harry Potter or the song, _Fireflies_.

Enjoy :)

***~*Fireflies*~***

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

The specs of buzzing light floated by her as she danced, her blonde locks glowing in the moonlight of the tower. Everything was unreal in her world, so why should she be sleeping like the rest of what was made up?

'_Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare_

Her marble-sized eyes were closed to her surroundings, letting out a few droplets of absently happy tears on occasion. Right now, regardless of her closed blue eyes, she was more awake than any of the nocturnal creatures of night.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems_

Everyone called her Loony, thinking that they knew better than her. Who were they to say, though? Just because they didn't like what was different and what _they_ felt was wrong—wasn't it they who told everyone to be different in the first place? She tried not to judge, as her mother had taught her, but it seemed like people were merely hypocritical. It was sad. It was why she was crying.

'_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance_

Gaining her friends, she believed, was the greatest occurrence that had happened to her in a long time. No longer did she feel like an outcast. She found it easier to live up to the happy-go-lucky persona she put on. She was stronger now. She was turning into who she wanted to be because she had other people—excluding her father—to believe in her. She could believe in herself.

_A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

The waltz she performed was to a tune only she could hear. It sounded soft and sweet, a simple piano in her head. She was sure that, if someone were to catch her out right now, dancing alongside the cool breeze that wrapped itself around her like a comforting blanket, the droplets of high notes would invade their ears as well. She was wrong.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

Of course, the other free souls would hear the music too. Everyone could hear the music if they truly wanted. People were so uptight, she thought, so cased in with their opinions. They never stopped to smell the flowers. They smelled quite nice. They never smelled like how they were supposed to—a daisy, in her belief, smelled more like a rose, and a rose smelled like a tulip. Ironically, she couldn't think of what a tulip smelled like, but whatever it was, it was lovely.

_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

Truthfully—and she didn't even know this herself—she didn't want to be where she was. She wanted to dance to the piano music in fields of different-flower-smelling flowers. The castle, as much as she adored it, kept her shut from the world. She was tired of being called Loony, even if she didn't care about what other people thought of her, and she was tired of being around so many people who didn't open themselves to the unreal world. She wanted to see everything for what it was, and she'd already seen as much as she was allowed to see at the castle.

_To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

Her mother understood, possibly a little too much. Perhaps her mother had seen the world already, and when that explosion took her life, perhaps her mother had been relieved. She could finally see the entire world and be content in watching her daughter grow into the woman who would one day watch the planet as she had once.

_But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

The dancing girl became just the girl, because she had now stopped dancing. She opened her eyes and looked at the lightening bugs floating around her head. They led her to the edge of the tower, where she looked over and saw the massive amount of space that was between herself and the ground. She knew what she had to do.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

She reached around her neck and unclasped the gold chain. The heavy circle that dangled from it twirled around as the girl hung it over the edge of the tower. For a second, she reconsidered what she was about to do, but the mere thought didn't stop her hand from opening, letting go of the locket that had a picture of herself and her mother inside. She watched the gold fall away from her, sailing to the ground, until it was out of sight forever.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

Luna woke up with a soft gasp, finding herself in her bed in the girls' Ravenclaw dormitory. Everything was peaceful and silent, aside from the other girls' faint breathing. Luna sat up, taking a lingering glance at the framed photograph of her mother, and opened the drawer to her bedside table. She knew what was inside and she was emotionless to see that the golden locket was gone. Maybe it should have surprised her, but nothing surprised her much anymore.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Luna Lovegood closed the drawer and turned on her side. She went back to sleep, back to the dancing girl and the zippy little specs of light, and a smile was clear across her face as she did so.


End file.
